


Kiss the Cook

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [401]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of The Pack, but hates cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/11/20: "feed, race, mistreat"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [401]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/11/20: "feed, race, mistreat"

Stiles was sure the “Polish chili” he whipped up using kielbasa, would guarantee his never cooking for the pack again.

He was so wrong.

“Feeding time!” he yelled, wincing as the ’wolves raced to the kitchen.

Derek, who hadn’t raced, was last in line, and he held two bowls.

Sitting apart while they ate, “Derek,” Stiles whispered, “I won’t consider it mistreatment if you break my arms, as long as I don’t have to cook anymore.”

“But the pack loves your cooking. And I love that you’re such a good pack-provider,” Derek whispered back.

Stiles sighed at his unbelievable luck.


End file.
